Pensamientos de una vida
by kukavendetta
Summary: diversos pensamientos, situaciones y momento sobre la vida de Walburga y Orion Black. dedicados a mi hermana de Wiiii y a mi adorada Micropuff
1. Chapter 1

**Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y su prodigiosa imaginación, todo esto es sin ánimo de lucro**

**Personajes Walburga y Tom Riddle**

* * *

Selección

- Walburga Black!- llamó el profesor Dumbledore

Una niña de once años de cabello negro ondulado, ojos grises y tez pálida, se dirigió con decisión hacia el sombrero seleccionador, sabiendo perfectamente en cual de las cuatro Casas deseaba acabar y teniendo aun más claro que lo conseguiría ¿por que? Simple, porque ella era Walburga

Se sentó con elegancia en el banco, dispuesta a escuchar la voz en su cabeza que le recordaría todas las cualidades que tuviese para ir a una de las casas.

- Veo una mente astuta, y orgullo, también… hay poder y una gran decisión. Solo me queda decir… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Walburga sonrió emocionada, se quitó el sombrero y corrió hasta la mesa más alejada, la cual aplaudía al recibir a su primera nueva compañera del año.

Se sentó al lado de un joven rubio, alto y desgarbado de rasgos afiliados y profundos ojos azul hielo.

- Abraxas Malfoy- se presentó alzando la mano

- Walburga Black- respondió encantadoramente, con una sonrisa coqueta, tal y como le habías enseñado que correspondía a una dama

Varios nombres se dijeron y todos ellos fueran seleccionados a diversas Casas. Entre ellos estuvieron Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, su prima Lucretia. La última incorporación a la casa que se sentó al lado de la joven Walburga fue un joven alto de ojos verdes y cabello negro de mirada fría.

- Hola, soy Walburga Black- saludó la joven cortésmente.

No reconocía su apellido, aunque sería muy extraño que un mestizo o un hijo de muggles hubiesen entrado a Slytherin

- Yo soy Tom Riddle. – respondió el de igual manera

No supo por qué pero hubo algo en ese chico que no le gustó en absoluto, había sonreído pero era una sonrisa fría que no llegaba a los ojos, hasta cierto punto escalofriante. Todo en ella decía que se alejase lo más posible de ese chico. Traería problemas y a Walburga nadie podría reprocharle que fuese tonta. Por tanto desde ese mismo día se mantuvo alejada de él cuanto pudo, no importó que fuesen a la misma clase, no le importó las alabanzas de los profesores, mucho menos que fuese el príncipe de las Serpientes dentro de la Sala común. Walburga Black, jamás se acercó a Tom Riddle. Porque si, desprendía poder, pero también, si veías más haya de su sonrisa, había algo siniestro y oscuro tras él.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la primera historia, intentaré actualizar cada semana, sin dejar de lado mis otras dos historias. pero es que tengo verdaderas ganas de escribir sobre Walburga Black**

**No os olvidéis de comentar**


	2. Orion

Como siempre, nada esto me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling y es sin ánimo de lucro

* * *

Muchas gracias a mi querida PixieQueen, a mi hermana de Wiiiiiii Astoria, y al bueno de Orion en específico esta capitulo va para ti.

Disfrutad del capitulo

* * *

ORION:

¿Quien era Orion?

En lenguaje común una constelación, siempre brillante, visible en cualquier parte del cielo nocturno

Para muchos el Hijo de Irma y Arcturus Black

Para otros el esposo de Walburga Black

Para unos cuantos el padre de Sirius y Regulus Black

Para las chicas de su tiempo, uno de los jóvenes mas codiciados

¿Pero qué era para si mismo?

Sin duda algo nada fácil

No es fácil ser un Black,

Ser hermano mayor

Amar a la chica de su vida, sabiendo que nunca podrá ocuparás sus pensamientos

Ser un Slytherin

Ser padre…

Pero nadie podrá decir nunca que Orion Black no intentó estar a la altura de las circunstancias y a la altura de las expectativas.

Aguantó con estoicidad los golpes de la vida, sobre todo cuando venían de su padre.

Protegió y amo desde la distancia a su prima, su amor no correspondido, su esposa.

Amó desde el mismo momento en que le dijeron que iba a ser padre a sus hijos

Abrazó a su mujer cuando esta lloró desconsoladamente por la marcha de su primogénito

Peleó contra aquel que osaba mirarla

Rió al ver a su mujer fastidiada cada mañana al ver el sobre de Hogwartas donde se narraban las nuevas travesuras de Sirius.

Que disfrutó enseñando a Regulus la historia de la familia

Odiaba y amaba el quidditch con la misma intensidad

Disfrutaba nadando en el lago negro

Nunca entendió la necesidad de las artes Oscuras.

En definitiva, como todas las grandes estrellas, brillan, retando a la oscuridad, pero no por ello carecen de sus sombras.

Orion Black era un mago consagrado, ciertamente vengativo, que amaba intensamente, tal vez demasiado.

Lo que nunca supo es que para su esposa fue el único amor

Para su hijo Regulus, fue el modelo a seguir

Para su hijo Sririus , el reflejo que vio en el espejo ya de mayor

Pero claro, las cosas importantes no siempre las sabemos…

* * *

Se que es cortito, pero ha sido a modo introductorio. Espero que os haya gustado y por favor no os olvidéis de comentar


	3. Walburga y Orion

Como siempre, todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK, Rowling, yo solo me limito a dejar volar mi imaginación más allá de los libros.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Orion Black y a la cotilla de mi Micropuff.

Este capítulo va para ambos, pero también a Astoria, mi hermana da Wiiii!

Disfrutad de la Historia y por favor, Animaos

* * *

Orion y Walburga

Nadie se atrevería a decir que su vida, su relación, su matrimonio fue fácil. Tal vez muchos se preguntarían si hubo siquiera amor porque ¿se puede crear amor de un matrimonio por conveniencia?

¿Puede haber chispa, donde la mujer se siente prisionera, habiendo renunciado a sus sueños? ¿Dónde sabe que siempre vivirá a la sombra de otros? ¿A pesar de no poder autorrealizarse como bruja? ¿Desperdiciando todo el poder que brotaba de ella? ¿Dejando que su carácter, su vida, su juventud fuese drenada por esas cuatro paredes?

¿y él? ¿Cuánto soportaría esa situación? ¿y sus constantes miradas de odio? ¿sus desplantes? ¿Cuánto alcohol podrá ingerir hasta olvidar su propio dolor? ¿Cuántas mujeres deberá poseer para olvidarse del regreso a casa?

Y aun asi, en el fondo, aunque nunca lo admitan, a pisar de las frías miradas se aman, tan profunda e intensamente que les duele.

La mirada de odio en ella, es para enmascarar el dolor al ver el carmín en sus camisas. Su juventud se escapa al escucharle entrar en la habitación oliendo demasiado a Whisky de fuego. Su carácter se consume, al verle marcharse de la habitación con una discursión sin terminar, sintiendo que él nunca peleará por ella, que nunca la amará.

Que ella solo fue un modo de perpetuar la noble y ancestral familia de los Black

¿Y que puede hacer él?

si a pesar de todo cuanto intentó en los primeros años, solo recibió una mirada de furia e ira contenida desde que ella caminada a su lado para dar los votos. Si sabe que ella es demasiado poderosa para él. Si cada vez que entra en la habitación ella se hace la dormida. Si cuando entra en su estudio, su santuario, la ve mirando con anhelo la ventana, deseando marcharse de su lado.

Solo había algo más fuerte que el amor del uno por el otro. Su orgullo, el miedo al rechazo. Ese era su mayor enemigo, aquello que durante años les hizo infelices a ambos.

Por eso ella se encierra

Por eso él bebe todas las noches

Para olvidarse de su dolor.

Cuando en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos solo desean estar el uno con el otro. Volverse en esa enorme cama y abrazarse, ser uno. Compartir su vida.

Porque da igual cuantas mujeres pasen por los brazos de Orion, él solo verá a su amada Walburga

Da igual cuantas veces Walburga mire al exterior deseando vivir una aventura, solo lo hará de la mano de su esposo.

El amor no es como esos grandes cuentos que le contaban a Walburga y que ella jamás se creyó.

El amor no es como Orion se lo imaginó cuando le dijeron que debía casarse con su amor secreto

Pero aunque ninguno de los dos lo sepa, o lo vayan a saber si quiera, terriblemente son correspondidos, pero por su orgullo, su soberbia y su desconfianza en su pareja y en ellos mismos, Jamás lo disfrutarán completamente.

Triste

Pero por desgracia el amor a veces no tiene un final feliz.

El príncipe no se queda a su princesa, ni viven su cuento de hadas

* * *

vale... tal vez no os haya conseguido animar, pero lo he intentado. Comentad por favor, si no me aliaré con Twitter y no habrás más roles entre WalburjaBlack y OrionBlackMc


	4. Amortentia

Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK, Rowling y de Warner

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el capítulo anterior, pero como siempre en especial a Orion, Astoria, mi adorado Micropuff y... su pequeño minimo.

Este capítulo es más alegre que el anterior, igualmente espero que os guste

Los tres sois adorables!

* * *

AMORTENTIA:

Él siempre la mira desde la distancia, vela y cuida de ella. Aunque luna joven, carismática, y retadora Walburga nunca se de cuenta de ello. Pero a Orion nunca le importa, al menos no la mayoría de las veces.

No mientras pueda verla leer todos los días frente al fuego, de la sala común de Slytherin, imperturbable, tranquila, incluso con cierto aire etéreo. Es la imagen perfecta de la calma antes de la tempestad.

Aunque sin duda preferiría estar sentado a su lado, sintiéndola contra su pecho y pudiendo acariciar sus cabellos.

Orion suspira imperceptiblemente desde su butaca y vuelve a prestar atención a lo que dice su amigo Abraxas, aunque manteniendo su atención en ella, hasta que la ve subir a la habitación de las chicas.

Al día siguiente lo primero que tiene es pociones con Slughorn, no es que no le guste esa asignatura, sencillamente la encuentra aburrida, predecible…

Como todas las mañanas, los Black desayunan juntos, antes de acudir cada uno a sus respectivas clases. Es el único momento del día en que comparten algo todos. El tranquilo y analítico Cygnus, quien se sienta a su lado. Su hermana Lucretia la cual le dirige un tranquilo saludo antes de servirse un desayuno.

Y después llegan ella y su hermano pequeño Alphard, como siempre, discutiendo acaloradamente. Mi primo se sienta a mi otro lado, mientras que Walburga se sienta al lado de Cygnus, dirigiéndose sendas miradas de odio, sin querer maquillarlo.

- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?- pregunta Cygnus a mi lado, mientras se unta mantequilla.

- Tu hermana es una arpía

- Y tu hermano un gusarajo subnormal

- Si, bueno, eso lo recalcáis dos veces al día- comentó mi hermana sin despegar la vista del periódico

Intentó no reírse, aunque a veces era imposible.

- ¿No podéis esperar a después del desayuno para intentar mataros?- preguntó, mientras fingía repasar sus deberes.

- No tendría ni la mitad de mi mal genio- comentó Walburga, peinándose un rizo rebelde- ¿Me pasa alguien el chocolate?

Como cada mañana desde que ella entró en Hogwarts, le pasa el chocolate caliente y ella le sonríe, entonces Orion agradece estar sentado o que haya alguien entre ellos dos.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, se dirige con sus amigos a las mazmorras, dispuesto a dormir un rato más mientras el resto de sus compañeros se pelear por hacer decente una poción, que él hará en la mitad de tiempo.

Aunque su plan se ve frustrado al ver una gran poción en medio de la sala y a todos sus compañeros alrededor de ella.

Deja sus libros sobre el pupitre y, al igual que el resto, investiga la poción, la cual es de un tono rosado

- Bienvenidos alumnos, por lo visto ya habéis visto la poción que vamos a trabajar hoy- comentó alegremente el profesor Slughorn

- ¿Que es profesor?- preguntó una compañera a su lado

- Amortentia señorita Rossier. Decidme ¿que aroma tiene?- preguntó alegremente

Orion inhaló con lentitud, intentando discernir los distintos olores. Al primer momento le supo a Chocolate caliente, pero en un segundo momento notó el olor a madera quemada. El último olor no supo que era con seguridad, aunque si tenía claro que no era la primera vez que lo olfateaba.

Varias personas comentaron los diferentes matices de la poción, aunque yo seguía manteniendo mis tres aromas particulares. Hasta que por fin un Revenclaw preguntó el por qué.

- A cada persona le recuerda a algo o a una persona especial, por eso no todos sentís lo mismo.

Cuando la clase acabó Orion seguía absorto, intentando averiguar cual era el último aroma que, por algún motivo su memoria se negaba a clasificar. Tan en su mundo estaba que no se dio cuenta de que chocó bruscamente con alguien a la salida de las mazmorras.

Entonces ese embriagante olor le invadió una vez más, mucho más profundo y notablemente más concentrado.

Alzó la vista y vio a su adorada Walburga molesta, recogiendo todos los libros que se han esparcido por el suelo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que es mirar alrededor Orion?- pregunta claramente molesta.

- Lo lamento Walbur, déjame que te ayude

Se inclina a ayudarla y una vez más vuelve a sentir ese fuerte aroma que le embota los sentidos.

- Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer. Además ¿Se puede saber donde tienes la cabeza?- preguntó ella con el labio torcido, claramente molesta.

-Pensaba en cosas- responde con una sonrisa.

Ella solo alza las cejas y le mira con escepticismo. Después encoje los hombros y sigue su camino hacia el final del pasillo.

Orion se gira en el último momento antes de que ella gire la esquina.

- Walburga, una pregunta.

Ella se detiene, molesta.

- Orion, tengo clase ¿Qué quieres?

Duda solo un momento, pues no sabe como reaccionará ella ante una pregunta tan extraña. Jamás le ha gustado quedar en ridículo delante de ella.

- ¿Qué perfume llevas?

- Ninguno- responde desconcertada- De verdad, llego tarde. Nos vemos en la Sala Común.

La ve correr por el pasillo a saber donde y el solo puede quedarse ahí mirando como su cabello negro ondea al ritmo de sus pasos. Quedándose solo en medio del pasillo

Así que chocolate, madera quemada y el puro aroma de Walburga.

Sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

Sabía que sentía algo más que un encaprichamiento, pero no hasta ese punto.

Claramente ella va a ser su perdición.

* * *

Fin!

QUE NO!JAJAJAJA solo de este capítulo. Aunque seguramente me intente volver a centrar en 3º generación o en palabra clave. Que los he abandonado por casi un mes.

Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, quiero comentarios, Muchísimas gracias


	5. Celos

Como siempre todo esto es propiedad de Jk. Rowling y de Warner. Esta historia es sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Gracias a mis queridos Orion y Astoria, a mi adorado Micropuff, a SophiaLovegood a quien espero que no te importe, he añadido en esta historia y a Rubn P.S p el User de Armando Dippet.

Espero que disfrutéis tanto de la historia como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola.

CELOS:

Orion, coqueteaba en un rincón del vestíbulo con una chica de Ravenclaw, haciéndola sonreír, Apartándole un mechón de la cara. Susurrándole cosas al oído haciendo que esta se ría como una tonta.

Lo que la feliz pareja no sabe es que unos ojos plateados los miraba con el odio más intenso que una adolescente puede sentir. Y las patatas pagaban caro la afrenta. Ya que una joven Walburga de quince años las está aplastando con furia mal disimulada, mientras a su lado su mejor amiga la mira divertida.

- Si querías puré de patata, haberlo elegido

- Me gusta así, gracias Sophia- explica Walburga a una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, que aun siendo de la misma casa que la estúpida chica, se sienta en la mesa de las serpientes.

- Walbur, si de verdad te gusta Orion, ve y díselo- pide la risueña chica, cortando con pulcritud su pastel de carne.

- No, es solo que él puede aspirar a más, y no me gusta que se divierta así con las chicas, es denigrante para el apellido Black.

- Claro y la persona perfecta a su lado, déjame pensar, eres tu ¿No?

- Yo no he dicho eso - respondió ocultándose tras los rizos para evitar que la gente viese su sonrojo

- Pero lo has pensado

- Mira, no me importa como se llame la fulana esa con la que está…

- Meredith Rosse

- Como sea. Solo se que será una más a la lista de corazones rotos de Orion Black. Ni siquiera es guapa… ni lista.-dice Walburga bajando la voz. Porque en el fondo ella pensaba lo contrario. La estúpida Ravenclaw era esbelta, tenía un cabello bonito y seguramente y con toda duda, sería inteligente, dulce y maravillosa… todo lo que ella misma no sería nunca.

Aunque no pudo evitar que algo dentro de ella se rompiera cuando vio como Orion unía sus labios a los de la Ravenclaw. Como tantas otras veces, con tantas otras chicas. Con decisión e intentando que su salida no resultase dramática, dejó su almuerzo y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Pasando al lado de la pareja sin dedicar ni una sola mirada.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, sacó del baúl lo único que en este momento podía animarla. Su escoba.

La cargó sobre su hombro y se dirigió por los pasillos al campo de Quidditch.

En algún momento Sophia se la unió, intentando disuadirla.

- Walbur, por favor, tenemos clase en un rato.

- Tranquilízate, estaré en Runas Antiguas antes de que te des cuenta, pero es o volar o maldecir a alguien.

- ¡Pero si tienes Defensa contra las artes Oscuras!

No quiso ni rebatirla. Dio una fuerte patada al suelo y se elevó por los aire, teniendo la sensación de que dejaba sus problemas en tierra

Surcó los aires, feliz, relajándose a cada minuto, sintiendo sus problemas cada vez más pequeños e insignificantes… hasta que llegó a sus oídos esa maldita risita idiota.

Buscó cual ave rapaz su objetivo y localizó a la chica que había estado antes con Orion, descansando con una amiga en el camino hacia el lago Negro.

Walburga voló hasta ocultarse entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque Prohibido y poder escuchar la conversación sin ser vista

- … Ha dicho que esta noche me llevará a Hogesmade-

- Es tan romántico…

- Y muy guapo

- Bueno eso es obvio, es Orion Black

Walburga arañó la corteza del árbol de la rabia… pero tenía claro lo que iba a hacer.

El pequeño y estúpido pajarito iba a saber que es una auténtica serpiente.

Con auténtica frialdad y objetividad lanzó un encantamiento desmaius a cada una de las chicas. Cargó a al nuevo "juguete" de Orion en su escoba. Se situó enfrente de la amiga.

- ¡_Enervate!- _

Esperó a que la chica se despertase para realizar su siguiente movimiento.

- ¡_Imperio! _¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó con tranquilidad

- Marysse Layson

- Bien Marysse. Vas a volver a tu sala común. No has visto desde el almuerzo a tu amiga Meredith y mucho menos, me has visto a mi ¿entendido?- Ordenó Walburga.

Ella solo asintió, ida, con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Luego se levantó y empezó a andar hacia el castillo con normalidad.

Walburga la observó hasta que se perdió de vista y comprobó que o había nadie, para subir a su escoba y sobrevolar el bosque prohibido con el bulto a su espalda.

En medio del bosque encontró un claro y ahí abandonó a la chica. Con un poco de suerte y si sobrevivía, la Ravenclaw estaría de vuelta por la noche. Tarde para llegar a su encuentro con su Slytherin.

Volvió a montar en su escoba y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento volvió al castillo.

Entró prácticamente bailando a la sala Común que se escondía en las mazmorras, comprobando que la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras empezaba en quince minutos.

Cambió la escoba por los libros y alegremente recorrió los pasillos hacia la clase. Justamente entonces se encontró cara a cara con Orion y a diferencia de otras veces ella le demostró una sonrisa aun más grande y mas intensa.

- Buenas tardes Orion

Del mismo modo que vino se marchó alegremente.

Orion se giró hasta verla desaparecer al final del pasillo. Quería ver siempre esa sonrisa en su rostro. Le otorgaban unos graciosos hoyuelos y sus ojos plateados centelleaban llenos de diversión y alegría.

- Mira que es raro ver a Walburga tan alegre ¿a quien habrá matado? ¿o a lo mejor ha estado con algún chico? La verdad es que no la he visto en el almuerzo- Comentó arrastrando la voz un joven de rostro pálido y afilado, con los cabellos rubios platinados y los ojos azules a quien Orion lanzó una mirada llena de odio frío.

- No digas eso, a no ser que tengas un nombre para que pueda torturar, Abraxas.

- No lo entiendo ¿tu puedes estar con otras pero ella no puede estar con nadie?

Orion no contestó, solo siguió el rumbo, con los puños apretados y gesto de crispación, hasta su clase de transformaciones con Dumbledore.

Tal vez él estuviese con muchas, pero todas ellas quedaban sombrías ante la luz y perfección que desprendía Walburga con solo una sonrisa como la anterior.

Si, sus motivos no eran racionales. Pero lo curioso de los celos, es que estos nunca lo son.

* * *

Y aquí el final de este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado tanto como para dejar un comentario. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	6. Biblioteca

**Como siempre todo esto es propiedad de Jk. Rowling y de Warner. Esta historia es sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

Si, se que he tardado en subir los capítulos, culpad a los exámenes, una no puede estar a tantas cosas y mantener una media decente, es lo que hay, pero en ningún momento he abandonado la historia, bueno ninguna de ella, pero subo esta la primera porque hace poco ha sido el cumpleaños de mi adorado Micropuff o como otros la conoceréis Walburga Black.

Quiero dar muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a Reyes, o también extraño mcuho los roles de esos dos, conclusión, vosotras que conoceis a su user COACCIONAD A ORION y que vuelvan

Reina Marmelade, me imagino quien te lo habrá dicho, tanto como perfecta... yo diría pasable

Orion, mi querido Orion, espero que este te guste más, no quedas tan mal como le dijiste a micropuff o al menos eso espero, y si, tu teletubbie, mi abogada de pleitos pobres me habla de ti y te extraña aunque nunca lo dirá

y a XDXDXD me gusta ver a Orion como un casanova y bueno Meredith... en el amor y la guerra todo vale y siempre debe haber daños colaterales

Os dejo con la Historia

* * *

BIBLIOTECA

Si Orion le gustaba un lugar más que Hogwarts era la casa de verano de los Black, ya que podía contemplar él sólo a si amada Walburga sin miedo a ser descubierto o que ella fuera cortejada por otros. Las únicas otras figuras masculinas en varios kilómetros eran Cygnus y Alphard, y eso le llenaba de tranquilidad.

Aunque eso seguía sin facilitarle la idea de acercarse a ella,

Cuando era joven todo era más fácil, estar con ella, hablar con ella, jugar, hacerla reir… Ahora todo había cambiado, Habían crecido y Orion no podía estar cerca de su amada Walbur sin que sus palabras sonasen crueles o despectivas, todo con el objetivo de ocultar su necesidad de ella, de su olor, de sus palabras, de su sonrisa, del brillo de sus ojos o el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Todo su cuerpo reaccionada tan solo con sentirla cerca.

Cuantas veces se había quedado prendido viéndola volar en su escoba desde la ventana de su habitación. Cuando sobrevolaba los terrenos se la veía feliz, libre, invencible… etérea.

Inalcanzable.

Se sentía indigno de tocarla, él o cualquier otro hombre. No había criatura que, bajos sus ojos, se mereciera a Walbur.

Aun así esa casa tenía sus contras, sus demonios, algo que oscurecía los apacibles días de verano y este problema tenía nombre y apellido.

Arcturus Black

Odiaba las constantes recriminaciones de su padre, por no ser suficiente, por no estar a la altura del apellido de la familia. Por ello cuando deseaba escapar de los golpes de su padre y de la indiferencia de su madre, se refugiaba entre las miles de estanterías de la Biblioteca de la vieja mansión, a salvo entre los antiguos libros y su infinito conocimiento

Y ese día, tampoco fue la excepción.

Cerro tras de si la puerta con furia, llevándose las manos a la cara, intentando controlarse, calmase, hallar un poco de paz, entre toda las marea de emociones que le impulsaban a liarse a golpes contra el primer objeto que tuviese a mano.

Por Salazar, estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts solo para perder de vista a ese hombre.

Buscó entre las estanterías algún libro de pociones avanzadas que le resultase interesante, cuando su mano dio con el lomo del libro, sus dedos se encontraron con otros dedos blancos moteados de tinta que pertenecían a una mano menuda.

- Vaya, Orion, no sabía que eras tu

Apartó la mano con brusquedad, intentando no hacer caso al cosquilleo que brotaba de sus dedos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con dureza, antes de permitir mirar sus ojos.

Si, era rudo con ella, pero a ella no parecía importarle lo más mínimo nada de lo que hiciese

- Estudiar, no puedo estar todo el verano mirando las musarañas o sobre la escoba ¿verdad?- comentó ella casualmente, haciéndose con el libro y uniéndolo a un gran montón que tenía bajo el brazo

Ella pasó a su lado, embriagándolo con su aroma. Cerró los ojos intentando no perder el control de sus instintos más bajos. Se giró para verla sentarse en uno de los escritorios del fondo de la sala.

Torció el gesto al ver que ella no tenía pensado marcharse de la sala, de su refugio particular. Pero tenerla para ella solo en una sala…. Era una idea demasiado atractiva como para desaprovecharla.

- Y… ¿Cómo te han ido los Timos?- preguntó Orión intentando buscar un tema para hablar con ella y así poder retenerla.

Ella le respondió pícaramente con una sonrisa.

- No me quejo.

Solo con esa sonrisa el se quedó sin aliento, ella tenía demasiado efecto sobre él. Miró para otro lado para que ella no se diese cuenta y eso significaba, aunque le doliese, que debía ser cruel con ella.

-Ya supongo, aunque para lo que va a servirte cuando te conviertas en la mujer de alguien

No se volvió para ver como ella cambiaba su expresión por una indiferente, para ocultar la herida que le había hecho.

- Mira, he venido aquí para estudiar y tu para… vete tu a saber, pero dudo que hay sido molestarme. Así que, simplemente ignorémonos.

No supo si fue su tono desapasionado, la frialdad o el cansancio con el que habló lo que más le enfadó. Pero escogió un libro al azar y se sentó en una de las butacas, mientras que ella escogió uno de los escritorios, por suerte o para su desgracia, en su campo de visión.

Cada vez que elevaba la vista la veía más y más estresada por alguna redacción que la traía de cabeza y eso a él le resultaba muy cómico, de igual modo que lo divirtió ver como Walburga tiraba la pluma en alguna parte del escritorio irritada.

Tras un rato escuchó su voz llamándole, pero creyó imaginárselo.

- Orion, maldita sea, hazme caso- exigió ella, mirándole con reproche.

- ¿Qué quieres Walburga?- comentó pasando la hoja de su libro con desinterés.

- Ayúdame en pociones… tu eres mejor que yo y no entiendo donde puede estar mi fallo en la poción de los muertos en vida.

Que se le iba a hacer, estaba enamorado de esos ojos, mas con ese gesto de niña enmarcado en los rizos negros. Solo por eso abandonó la comodidad de su sillón para ir hasta el escritorio y revisar su tarea, explicándole con paciencia infinita donde estaban los fallos, disfrutando de su cercanía, pudiendo rozar su piel sin miedo.

Pero, por desagracia todo acaba y también la redacción, y Walburga ya no lo necesitaba más, volvió a sentarse mientras ella ordenaba sus libros y sus pergaminos, aunque para su sorpresa no se marchó, sino que eligió un libro y se sentó en la butaca de al lado.

- Creí que te irías- comentó este un tanto sorprendido

- No me apetece salir, hace demasiado calor- dijo tranquilamente, haciéndose un ovillo sobre si misma y leyendo en paz.

Orion intentó alzar la vista lo menos posible. Hasta que escuchó un sonido sordo a su lado y vio un libro en el suelo, el de Walburga y ella mientras dormía plácidamente, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Se arrodilló a recoger el olvidado libro y su rostro quedó a tan poca distancia del de su amada que sentía su respiración y no pudo evitar unir sus labios con los de ella, disfrutando de su dulzura y su delicadeza, acariciando con los dedos la suave piel del cuello, aunque con temor a profundizar el beso y despertarla.

- Walbur…. Ojala pudiera hacer esto cuando estuvieras despierta, que me pudieras responder… no te haces una idea de cuanto desearía que fueses mía, porque no se como lo has conseguido, yo ya soy tuyo… Te prometo que un día encontraré el valor y te confesaré todo lo que siento por ti, y esa vez…estarás despierta.

Con pesar se levantó, la miró una última vez, y salió de la biblioteca cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de si, y allí fue donde quedó escondida la primera vez que Orion expresó sus sentimientos en voz alta y por desgracia solo los libros escucharon esas palabras.

Pasarían muchos años hasta reunir el coraje necesario para volver a decirlas… pero aun peor es saber que esa joven Walburga ya le correspondía y ese beso sería uno de sus mejores sueños, o eso pensaría ella.

* * *

Y aquí el final de este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado tanto como para dejar un comentario. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

Y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en este mes, no voy a quitar los comentarios de mi hermana de Wiiiiiiiii ni el resumen de la historia, toda palabra se dijo o fue escrita por un motivo y por ello debe conservarse. Si molesta a alguien pues que se le va a hacer... Es lo único que puedo decir.

no os olvidéis de comentar


End file.
